My Little Pony 2nd generation elements Book 1: The Eclipse's Beginning
by p1nk1e p1e
Summary: Don't judge me. Hopes of getting this on youtube. Lots of oc' s cause it's in the future.
1. intro

This is my first fanfic to go online. I couldn't think of a more creative name so deal with it. But anyways…

Princess Eclipse Light, daughter of Twilight Sparkle, finds a new threat to the throne of Equestria. Only she and five others can save their home. But None of them know about friendship and, unless they find true friendship in their hearts, are doomed.

So how's that for a first look? Btw there is going to be a lot of OC s. Starts out like the 1st 2 episodes but goes way way WAY into my territory. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: into ponyville

"Princess Eclipse Light? Where are you?" Shouted a pink maned unicorn.

I was hiding, best way to get out of today's stupid "royal chores". Unfortunately, my younger sister, solar eclipse, was with me in the tiny closet I hid in. Despite being a pegasus, Solar Eclipse was a total klutz.

The door collapsed right when my mother's stupid secretary walked in front of it. The mare glared at me with her blue eyes. "Your mother requested, sorry, ordered your presence immediately! And do something with your mane. It looks like a rat's nest," she ordered. Like I wasn't her superior in just about every way.

I rolled my black eyes and dusted my white coat off. Somepony needs to send her back to authority school, because she obviously doesn't know that alicorn princesses are higher than attitudinal unicorns with promotions.

Solar Eclipse put a blue hoof on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She and her twin sister hated her as much as I did.

I gave a half hearted smile and trotted to the throne room of Canterlot Castle. As I approached the giant oak double doors, a brief shadow passed over the sun. I ignored it thinking it was just a cloud. I used my magic to open the doors, which now had a gray aura around them.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and my mother Princess Twilight Sparkle, all stood near the balcony perched so high above the rest of Canterlot.

I gulped, hoping I wasn't in any kind of trouble. Celestia noticed my worried expression and turned to my mom.

"Ahem. Eclipse Light, we are sending you and Sprite to Ponyville for a while. Your father and I have already made accommodations for you to stay at Friendship Palace." She said with a little bit too much authority. I could tell she was conflicted about sending her daughter away.

Let me back up a little. Sprite is my best friend, number one assistant, and the only living Sprite-dragon hybrid. She looked almost human, but with a tail, wings and pink skin.

Anyways, I was incredulous. Ponyville to Canterlot pony is like Trixie Lulamoon' s performance after a circus. No way could I live there. And that's exactly what I said.

Luna wouldn't have it. She levitated my saddlebag and sent me on my way via teleport. That's how I ended up in Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 2: new mare in town

When I blinked the blue light from my eyes, I found myself in a room not unlike the guest rooms in the Crystal Empire. The main difference was that the bed inhabiting this room was white and sparkly, with pink stripes in the middle. The letters "SH" were engraved on the headboard.

"Probably not our room Clipsy. Let's keep looking." Sprite said.

We slipped out of the door, and I noticed the initials were in shining gold. I looked across the long blue hallway to see a purple R on the door.

"Maybe our room has our initials on it." I thought aloud. The pink half-sprite hybrid nodded, her black hair bobbing.

After an hour, we finally found a door that had the letters "EL&amp;S"

Sprite knocked on the white door, only to have it magically melt at her finger's touch. The young sprite flew into the room, which had all of our stuff neatly organized as if it was my room in Canterlot. When I walked in the room, a note popped into my view, reading, "_I thought you would like a small reminder of home. Mom," _then it disappeared.

I decided to explore the tiny town. Sprite just laid down on her purple bed and started to snore. LOUDLY. Just like her father, Spike.

As I flew down the stairs of Friendship Palace, I started to wonder, What qualities do me and _my _father share?

Thirty years ago, my father was the king of a deadly kingdom of silence that threatened Equestria, until the last known siren, Treble Melody: creator of the Elements of Harmony, used her music to dispel the evil.

Talk about embarrassing.

I bumped into a large door, breaking my train of thought. After shaking myself off, I opened the door which lead to a beautiful place I took to be Ponyville. How the heck did it get so big?

Standing right outside stood two ponies; a yellow pegasus with carnation pink hair and a star over a cotton-candy cloud as a cutie mark; and a white unicorn with rose-colored hair and a purple diamond heart for her cutie mark.

Both mares looked surprised, even before noticing my horn and wings. The unicorn started stammering," Oh I am so sorry your highness," at which point I winced," We didn't expect anypony new, especially not royalty."

I stood there for a second, trying to decide whether to try the formal or casual approach. I chose casual, mostly 'cause I was going to _live_ here for a while.  
"My name is Eclipse Light, although you probably already knew that, and I'm going to live here for a while." This was the most awkward conversation I've had since I tried explaining to my mother's stupid secretary, Book Bound i think, that my birthday was the winter solstice, NOT the spring equinox.

Then, out of nowhere, Discord spirit of chaos (and one of my god fathers) appeared, and bowed.

"Princess Eclipse Light! How wonderful it is to see you again after, what, ten years?" he said in his dramatic tone.

The pegasus mare looked at the draconequus incredulously, "Wait, you _know_ the princess?"

The lord of chaos returned the look as best he could and said, "How do you _not_ know your own god sister?"

"God sister!" Me and the other two shouted, making nearby ponies stare.

I looked at the winged pony, confused. _Does he mean that this mare is his daughter? _I thought.

"Uh, Duh," she said, "and 'this mare' has a name. It's Cloudstars."

My draw dropped at her sarcastic words. Did she just read my mind?

"I inherited some of his chaotic powers, cause he's my dad and all. Soooooo, yeah."

I looked at Cloudstars' eyes, seeing for the first time that they were different colors, one red one yellow.

"Cloudy, I think we should leave her be. This is a lot to take on for one pony, even in Ponyville," the unicorn said. Then she turned to me, her emerald eyes reflecting the sunlight. "My name is Shimmering Heart by the way. I live here in the Friendship Palace. I honestly look forward to seeing you again."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

I trotted off to, I don't know, anywhere. My hooves left prints on the dusty ground. My black eyes swept my peaceful surroundings until they saw a large area of land filled to the brim with beautiful apple trees. I sniffed the air and the smell of apple cider and pies filled my head.

Over by one of the trees, two earth ponies looking almost identical were bucking some rainbow striped apples off of the trees. One of them, from what I could see, had a gold bow holding her tail in place. The other had a scrunchie in her mane.

I decided to go to the small house in the middle of the orchard which, according to the sign, was called Sweet Apple Acres.

Before I got to the house, however, a scarlet coated earth pony with violet eyes stopped me.

"Who are ya? What're ya doing at this here orchard?" he asked angrily, then gasped, "Are you a Buffalonian spy?"

"I'm not even a buffalo." I replied.

"Apple Pizza get yer tail over here right now Pie. Ya can't go around suspectin' ponies of bein' spies." an orange mare shouted.

The colt shot a warning glare at me and cantered over to the mare.

The two had a little stare-off (the mare won) and she removed a large brown hat from her head.

"Ah'm sorry fer the way mah son acted. He spends too much of 'is time bein' suspicious o' ponies. Can't say ah blame 'im, ah always told 'im ta be honest. Name's Applejack by the way, and he's Apple Pizza Pie."

Apple Pizza Pie was still glaring daggers at me, although he stormed over to give me a hoof-shake. He squeezed my hoof until it was numb and nearly shook my arm**(?)** off.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" There was a crash and a small plume of dust formed a mushroom cloud in the air.

"What was that?" I coughed.

"Mah friend. I wish he'd stop crashin' into stuff like that." Apple Pizza Pie said, half to himself.

When the dust settled, a pegasus colt was shaking himself off, probably regaining himself.

"Hey A.P.P. Sorry I crashed into the ground. Again. I was practicing this wicked trick mom showed me. Sadly, I don't know how to- who's this?" he asked looking at me.

A.P.P. said,"Mah mother, Speed Blitz."

"Speed Blitz? That's pretty redundant if you ask me." I remarked.

"I was talking to the beautiful princess beside you."

"I'm terribly sorry but I have to go." I said and flew away from Sweet Apple acres.

"Are you trying to avoid me? Because, Eclipse Light, I like you. A lot." Speed Blitz's deep voice said behind me.

I blushed, my white cheeks looking like they had sunburns. "Ummmm... No I'm not avoiding you in particular. I'm just not a pony pony, if you get what I mean."

Speed Blitz, who had moved in front of me, looked at me deep in the eyes and said simply, "See you around, Princess."


	4. Chapter 3: lunch with goldie

** Before I start this Chapter... I thought that the best thing to do was put EL in an uncomfortable situation. Then we would do a whole chapter about her feelings, since she had little interaction with other ponies. Sooooo Lets see how this goes.**

* * *

I was pretty mad at myself. Did I really just tell him that I was avoiding everypony?

"Smooth move, Clipsy. Smooth move."

"Well, you're flying pretty well, so I would say it _is_ a smooth move." A bright male voice said.

My wings snapped to my sides and I wildly spiraled to the ground. The pony who spoke to me was not a pegasus, but a small earth pony who had a cannon strapped to his back.

His blond hair had a cherry red spot on the top, and three powdered pastries rested on his peach flank. The cannon he was wearing had his cutie mark on the back. His slender face was beaming and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Sorry about knocking you out of the sky earlier. My name is Golden Eclair, or Goldie for short. But enough about me. I'll take you to lunch to make up for it." he said. At this point I blushed. Was another stallion asking me out?

Goldie noticed my scarlet cheeks and blushed as well, confusing me even more. Does he like me or does he just want to apologize? Who could tell with guys?

* * *

**EL is sooooo awkward, its adorable! Awkwardorable? No idea, but I would like for you to comment on future ships. I already know who EL is with but what do _you _think? Goldlight, LightSpeed (science) or APPlipse ?BTW that sounds like apple-lips.  
**

**Now back to the chapter.**

* * *

"I... um... sure. How about tomorrow at noon? Unless you're busy." I said, trying to squirm out of this awkward moment. He just wrapped his peach colored arm around my neck. He started to walk to some unknown destination, forcing me to walk alongside him. Ponies stared at the two of us and I shrugged him off. Multiple times.

Soon a tall building came into view. The exterior walls were brown with a few different colors of white paint surrounding windows. The roof was pink, with more white paint making square shaped decorations. On top of the roof, a cupcake-shaped pink area with a large candle on top. Outside of the pink door in front was a few life-sized pieces of candy. The sweet aroma of vanilla and chili filled the air. So basically, I was staring at a gingerbread house, like Hoofsel and Gretel. I just hoped there were no changelings in there.

"Welcome to my place," Golden Eclair said cheerfully, "I also work here, so Lunch is on me. Get off Lunch Box!"

A small blue unicorn colt jumped off of the peach stallion, although how he got there will probably be forever unknown. He had a cutie mark of a delivery cart, and his mane and eyes were a chocolatey brown. He turned to me and bowed so low, he fell on his face. I helped Lunch Box get to his hooves, and I told him, "There's no need to be so formal. I live here now." He smiled and wrapped himself around my front legs.

"He won't come off for a while, not even if you use magic. I learned that the hard way." a yellow earth pony said in front of me. She had a beauty mark on one side of her face, and her wavy hair reminded me of Solar Eclipse's favorite dessert, cherry sundae with cherry sauce on top. I looked to the side a little and saw her cutie mark, a two-shaded cherry. She had piercing green eyes, which made her look perfect. The mare brushed a stand of hair behind a gold headband with more cherries on them.

"Momma, you know how ah' am with new ponies." Lunch whined.

"Don't make me call your father here. And you still need to deliver these here pies to Apploosa. Your sister's waiting for you anyways, and you know how _she _is with being late. Hi Goldie." she added.

"Hey Cherry Jubilee." my companion said.

Lunch Box detached himself from me and dragged a cart resembling his cutie mark out the pink door. "Bye Princess!" he waved to me and galloped in the direction of a train station.

Golden Eclair guided me into the gingerbread house, with Cherry Jubilee following us. "Take a seat,madam. Pumpkin will be here in a moment." Goldie said in a ridiculous Trottingham accent.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I said in an accent matching his. We both laughed hard enough to startle the couple behind us.

"Hi. Can I take your order?" a dandelion-colored unicorn asked me. She had a black streak in her orange mane, and her cutie mark was that of a jack-o-lantern. She gave me a blue menu, with the words _Sugar Cube Corner _on the front.

I lifted the menu so I could read it better and a certain option caught my eye. "Can I have the Magic of Burgers and Fries thing?"

Everything around me froze for a moment, except Goldie. I screamed loud enough to shatter the cup of the mare behind me, but cracks just formed on the glass surface. "Hold up, how are you-"

"Burgers and fries coming right up." Pumpkin Cake said, then put a lollipop in her mouth.

The cup exploded and the couple ducked. I immediately surrounded the shards with a gray bubble of magic.

"Your burgers?" Pumpkin said and put the tray on the table, almost completely oblivious to the nearly harmful cup. Then she took them into her own magical grasp.

"What was that?" Golden Eclair asked, before collapsing like a rag doll.

* * *

**Well that just happened. I thought of this as I typed so I don't know what will happens next yet. _YET_!**

**P1nk1e p1e out.**


	5. The hospital freeze

**Do you ****_really_**** think I would let an Earth pony go through that kind of magical surge without something draining him? Think again, that was his ****_first time_****. Goldie couldn't have used that kind of magic without- I'm saying too much. But yeah the fact that he wasn't frozen is some impressive magic, especially for an EARTH PONY. **

**I noticed there were no shipping comments. I'm disappointed you don't see the obvious. I'll reveal it soon, but just so I mess with you I'll make it complicated.**

* * *

I rushed the unconscious stallion to the nearest hospital, which was five minutes at top flying speed. Then again, it was pretty draining for me to get out of the door.  
Once I got there, I saw the mares I saw at the friendship palace doors: Cloudstars and Shimmering Heart. They were talking to Apple Pizza Pie and (HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!) Speed Blitz. They all saw me approaching, or heard, either would be pretty accurate, and rushed to help me get Goldie into the ER.

"What happened? How did he end up like this? Are you alright? You don't look much better than him, no offense." Shimmering Heart asked.

"Time spell, not really, I don't feel very well myself." I replied. My surroundings were starting to get fuzzy and I sat down.

Speed Blitz sat down next to me and smiled. Neither of us talked for a few minutes, but I knew I would have to say something eventually.

"Umm, can you tell me everypony's names? I would like to know the ponies I will be around for the next however long of my life." I asked him.

Speed Blitz seemed a little shocked, and it hit me that the question he was expecting was not coming up.  
"Well, name the ponies you know already." he said. I told him all the ones I remembered, and described the ones I didn't know.  
"So, Cherry Jubilee is married to Big Macintosh, A.P.P.'s uncle, and Lunch Box's sister is Rush Hour. Never schedule lunch with her, she's way too OCD. The two ponies you saw at Sweet Apple Acres were Dutch Apple Pie and Caramel Apple. Pumpkin Cake is the daughter of Carrot Cake and Cup Cake, and their son is Pound Cake. My parents are Rainbow Dash and Soarin, the Wonderbolts, Goldie's parents are Pinkie pie and Cheese Sandwich, Shimmering Heart's mom is Rarity, Cloudy's mom is Fluttershy, she really scares me, and I think that is it."

A.P.P. and Cloudstars came back down the pink hospital halls and told us Golden Eclair was just recovering from a magic shock.

"Not that he was safe 'round you." A.P.P. said hotly, receiving a whack in the head from Cloudy. They seemed to be having a non-verbal conversation, but Cloudstars won in the end.

"He didn't mean a thing he just said-** Don't shove me!-** and I hope he didn't hurt your feelings. He's just brutally honest." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "He can hate me all he wants, as long as he knows I don't care." And I didn't care.  
Until I remembered I had no real friends.

"Don't lie ta me. Ah can tell yer lyin'. Ah can see it in yer eyes. You _do _care, 'cause ya have no friends and ya think Ah am ruinin' yer only chance of makin' 'em."

Apple Pizza Pie's purple eyes bore in to me and I froze. How the heck did he know I was lying?

"Whaaaaaaats going on here? Why is everything frozen!" Speed Blitz said, panicking. His gold eyes were wide as he waved his gold hoof in front of a nearby pony.  
The pony did nothing.

Cloudstars squeezed her eyes shut as if she was trying to wake up from a dream, whimpering every five seconds.

I heard someone galloping in our direction from behind me so I turned around, right before Golden Eclair ran into me. Shimmering Heart was right behind him, and helped me pull him off of me.  
"I don't know whats happening, all I know is that the nurse lady was talking to Goldie and then it was as if she had turned to stone. Goldie ran out here and, well, you know the rest."

A.P.P. glared at me. Everypony else, save Cloudy, stared at me expectantly as if I had all the answers.

"Okay, lets not lose our heads. Before we do _anything_, we need to find a way to unfreeze everypony. Then, well, then there's only one place to go if we're gonna figure out whats going on." I said. I had my head held up and my black mane in my eyes, trying to look like a leader.

Cloudstars opened her eyes and whispered, "Where do we need to go? I mean, I don't know of a single pony, other than Princess Twilight, that knows magic like this."

There was a lot of questions after that but I waved them aside. "We need to go to a friend of my mom's place. She knows as much, if not more, than my mother does. Right now we need to focus on unfreezing everypony." I hoped and prayed nopony listened to the way my mother speaks in a crisis, because I was copying her authority to make up for my lack of it.

_"I won't tell anyone else. But if we're gonna be friends, I need to teach you to block your thoughts. I can't tune my thoughts out. I've tried." _Cloudstars' silk-smooth voice said in my mind.  
_"I _really_ wish you wouldn't call me out like that. I don't even care if no one hears you. It's a bit embarrassing." _I replied mentally, my cheeks glowing scarlet again.

"Hey Clipsy, I can call you that right? You sound a lot like your mom. It's like you're twins! I wish my mother and I were more alike." said Shimmering Heart.  
Cloudy laughed.

A.P.P. was scowling, which creeped me out a little because of his odd eyes.  
"So a liar _and_ a copy. What's next, a changeling?"

Speed Blitz stepped in between us. "Please. Both of you. I would hate for my best friend and my (ahem) princess to argue. Even though I'll stick by my friend, no offense Clipsy." he smiled in a "I'm so cool you can't take offense." kind of way.  
Yeah right.

"How did all these ponies get here so suddenly?" the mare Blitz tried to un-freeze said. Her blue eyes were filled with alarm.

"Good question. I'm still trying to figure this out myself, with the help of these _brilliant _ponies around me of course, but we have yet to come to a conclusion. I am terribly sorry but we must be off now. Have a wonderful afternoon." Shimmering Heart said in a posh accent, then shoved us all down the hospital halls and out the door, using her magic to keep Blitz in the right direction.

Once we were outside Shimmering Heart shuddered on disgust.  
"Remind me to never act like my mother ever again. Emphasis on the never."

"So, Clipsy, you said there was somepony who might know what is happening. I hope you weren't lying about it." Goldie said ins bubbly voice.

"That was one of the things ah know she wasn't lyin' 'bout." A.P.P. muttered under his breath.

"Dude, you're right next to me. I could hear every word that you just said, as well as your tone. I'm socially impaired, NOT an idiot." I said.

"Ah'm soshaly impeard, not an ideeit." he mocked, still under his breath, and then grumbled a more explicit version of, "That mare is never straight and it's gettin' on mah nerves."  
Cloudstars whacked the stallion on the back of his head again, hard enough that I almost felt sorry for him.

"Yes Golden Eclair. If she doesn't know what's happening, I don't know who will." I thought of a unicorn with an orange coat and teal eyes.

"I think it's time to see my old mentor."


End file.
